


Лестница

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: За бетинг огромное спасибоkasmunaut





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Climb (I'm Not Her)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647177) by [ksuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuzu/pseuds/ksuzu). 



> За бетинг огромное спасибо [kasmunaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости.

Тина знает, что такое потери. Хватает дурацкой драконьей оспы, чтобы разлетелся на части тесный мирок. По какой-то садистски-милосердной случайности они с сестрой, драгоценной сестрёнкой, уцелели. Тощей и долговязой Тине повезло: на каникулах, пока Куини живёт в Илверморни, она переодевается мальчишкой и продаёт газеты.

Такие неуловимые, мимолётные вещи — любовь, радость — не даются даром. Кто-то должен принести себя в жертву, карабкаться по лестнице к смутному представлению об успехе. И Тина карабкается — пока не начинают болеть ночами руки и ноги. Но утром она всё равно встаёт — потому что есть люди, которые ей дороги, которых она хочет защитить, поставить на ноги — единственным известным ей способом.

Всё хорошо. Есть только путь наверх, ради тех, кто ей важен. В школе Тина как губка впитывает знания о чарах, которые необходимы, чтобы выжить. Оттачивает инстинкты, которые помогут ей идти дальше, выше, ближе к безопасности. В крови, как драконий огонь, горит яростное убеждение — ведь нет ничего приятнее, чем видеть милую улыбку Куинни, знать, что она сыта, слышать её переливчатый смех.

— Ты уходишь, Тини.

Это не вопрос. Тина ощущает, как в её худое серое мальчишеское пальто вцепляются маленькие ручки. Сейчас раннее утро Дня Благодарения — именно поэтому сестра так хотела вернуться домой.

Тина проводит сухими загрубевшими ладонями по мягким светлым кудряшкам:

— Иди спать, Куини. Я вернусь — и будем есть индейку.

Куини кивает. Иногда бывает так обидно, порой они обе спрашивают себя, где же вершина этой лестницы и когда Тина перестанет по ней карабкаться.

 

***

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости.

Повышение до аврора давно запланировано, вес палочки требует полной отдачи. И Тина ощущает груз каждого из этих бесконечных дней. Но иной раз выпадает и передышка — когда приходит Куини, приносит ей чёрный кофе и подмигивает парням. А потом Тина снова бросается в жернова работы. Сестру вечером ждёт квартира в особняке, а где-то под утро приходит и её черёд, и, опустошённая, она падает на кровать и забывается сном без сновидений.

И каждую ночь благословляет крышу над головой, под которую всегда возвращается. Иногда рано, иногда поздно. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

— Ты одна, Тина?

— Как всегда, миссис Эспозито.

 

***

Нелепо, но им с Куини так и не посчастливилось найти новую семью. Так или иначе, в бурные двадцатые удовольствие дёшево, а привязанности мимолётны. И Тина понимает, что судьба, по странной иронии, оказалась добра к ним — они с сестрой сами поставили друг друга на ноги.

Мальчишка из «Новых салемцев» смотрит на неё глазами человека, который знает, что такое потери.

Ей нельзя. У неё есть кем дорожить, кого защищать — единственным известным способом. Ей нельзя рисковать работой. Особенно когда она взобралась так высоко.

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости.

Тина верит в Криденса. Он сможет — как смогла она. И всё же у неё не выходит бросить его — слишком уж заметна его боль. Каждое утро Тина следит за «Новыми cалемцами» — не только потому, что в этом её работа.

Карабкайся, Криденс. Добиться всего самому — такова американская мечта.

А потом, в толпе, происходит нечто.

Ему на спину опускается кнут: Тина понимает, что мальчишке перебили хребет, он _не сможет вскарабкаться_ — его давным-давно сломали.

И потому она пытается. Пытается утащить его наверх за собой. Но всё, чего удаётся добиться — это загнать их обоих на самое дно.

Хватит. Хватит с неё сломленных.

Ей нельзя — нужно продолжать карабкаться по этой лестнице к безопасности, к тому, чтобы сестра никогда не узнала ужасов двадцатых, подальше от улиц, где торгуют пожелтевшими газетами, чтобы заработать на муку и масло.

 

***

Ньют смотрит на мир очень сдержанно, улыбается неохотно. Пытается держаться особняком.

«Я в порядке, спасибо. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. Я скоро уеду».

Его присутствие нервирует. Тине снова и снова приходится выбирать, чью сторону принять. Удивительно, но даже когда она предлагает ему еду — не отраву, отнюдь — она чувствует, что всё глубже и глубже опускается на дно.

Где-то в глубине души ему очень больно. Куини подтверждает это.

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости. Тина напоминает себе об этом, ловя на себе взгляды мистера Скамандера — сперва удивлённые, а потом в них начинает проскальзывать что-то незнакомое и душераздирающее.

Она внимательно наблюдает за ним. Без сомнения, он тоже карабкается по своей лестнице. И эта бесконечная погоня сквозь Нью-Йорк — он что-то ищет. Что же? Ньют собирает животных — в этом его жизнь, его любовь, его радость — но не в этом дело. От того, как он заводит и расстаётся с привязанностями, разрывается сердце. От того, как легко он впускает в свою жизнь незнакомцев — только чтобы оставить их, и того пуще.

Она сама такая, принимает его тихую, непритязательную заботу. И тем не менее, он помогает ей взобраться выше — по той самой лестнице, про которую она на какой-то миг даже забыла. Ей возвращают значок аврора — это считается за несколько ступеней.

Когда на причале она говорит «спасибо», что-то будто попадает в глаз — кажется, это слёзы радости.

Он даёт ей обещание, и она верит, что они оба изменятся.

 

***

Когда её мирок разлетается на части, они встречаются снова.

Не-маги называют это Великой депрессией. Маги и волшебницы уже начали воевать с Гриндельвальдом, а позже американские солдаты влезут в то, что потом обзовут Второй мировой войной. Вдобавок, по всему Нью-Йорку обваливаются биржи — и люди высыпают на улицы, всюду царит горе и боль.

Со страниц магических газет льётся хаос, и тут на глаза ей попадается имя «Лестрейндж», напечатанное в крохотной статье крохотного раздела. На фронте, под Парижем, использовались магические существа. И использовал их тот, кто со времён Хогвартса ощущал с ними родство.

— Ты уезжаешь, Тини.

Это не вопрос. Куини смотрит печально — совсем как в тот день много лет назад. Тина обнимает младшую сестру — свою драгоценную сестрёнку, причину, которая помогла ей выжить в Америке. Она плачет, прощаясь.

Но сейчас ей нужно уехать — ради себя самой.

Старая мантра сломалась. Встала с ног на голову. И в старом Тинином прагматизме больше нет никакого смысла.

Дело не в радости, а в любви.

Дело не в любви, а в жизни.

Тина собирается идти на войну, присоединиться к нему, даже если для этого придётся чем-то пожертвовать.

 

***

Под тихим, пасмурным нормандским небом она наконец видит его рыжие волосы и веснушки, слишком яркие на бледном костлявом лице. На ней костюм английской медсестры, а на нём — офицерская форма. И всё это так неправильно…

И тем не менее, они бросаются друг к другу. Прикасаются дрожащими руками — пытаясь понять, не сон ли это.

— З-зачем ты здесь? — Голос у него надтреснутый, и нога сломана.

— Зачем здесь _ты_? — спрашивает она. — Видел Литу?

Ньют морщится, от его тощей фигуры бьёт адреналином — это опустошает его, как и многое другое на этой войне. Глаза у него мрачные и красные.

— Да. Да…

Она обнимает его, хочет поддержать, хоть сердце разрывается на части.

— Где она? Ей можно помочь? — шепчет Тина Ньюту на ухо.

И чувствует, как он качает головой.

— Лита погибла.

 

***

Она всюду с ним, приглядывает, снимает дрожь в его руках. Ходит за ним по пятам будто призрак — правда, один такой, глубоко внутри, у него уже есть.

В Англии её имя произносят на британский манер — Порпентина — и это далеко от истины как никогда. Но Тина продолжает карабкаться по этим ступеням — до тех пор, пока не начинают по ночам отказывать руки и ноги. Но каждое утро она просыпается — потому что ей дорог этот потерянный одинокий мальчишка, она готова его защищать — единственным известным ей способом.

В конце концов, его отец решает, что так даже лучше, чтобы не болтали про американку, которая цепляется за руку Ньюта — хотя скорее это он цепляется за неё, бедный мальчик (никто не знает, чем, кроме ноги, он поплатился в этой войне).

Помолвка — это только слова. Но даже если так, Тина и представить не могла, куда заведёт её жизнь (она — само олицетворение американской меритократии, а они хотят выдать её замуж, чтобы соблюсти приличия). Возможно, это тоже способ взобраться наверх, убеждает она себя. Придётся пойти на жертвы.

Однако в Англии есть определённые барьеры, с которыми в Америке сталкиваться не приходилось.

Тина узнаёт, что она полукровка, а Ньют, несмотря на всю свою эксцентричность, чистокровный. Она узнаёт, что даже среди чистокровных есть разные градации. Лестрейнджи тоже чистокровные, сидят на самом верху — как драконы на груде фамильного золота и дышат огнём на таких ничтожеств, как она.

Вечерами Тина провожает Ньюта домой, смотрит, как он дрожащими руками берёт чашку с чаем. Война ранила его — ранила его созданий, но его — куда серьёзней.

— Ты же знаешь, мне можно доверять, — говорит она. — Я приехала помочь. Мы обещали друг другу, что встретимся, что я помогу тебе дописать книгу — как только окончится война.

Он улыбается — неохотно, будто хочет, чтоб она ушла.

Это разбивает ей сердце: Куини на её привязанность всегда отвечала взаимностью, но подумать только, у Голдштейнов и Скамандеров такая разная кровь — такая разная, что идёт довеском к фамилии.

— Лучше бы здесь была Лита Лестрейндж, да? — шепчет она.

Ему нечего ответить и потому он молчит.

И Тина знает, почему.

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости.

Иногда держишься, потому что не можешь отпустить.

Каждый выживает по-своему.

 

***

Тина никогда не ревновала к мёртвым. Всегда считала, что быть живым — лучше. Вот почему она карабкалась, выживала, зарабатывала деньги и возилась с бумагами. Своими заслугами она обязана способности ежедневно ложиться и вставать. И далее по списку…

В Англии с этим труднее.

И хотя у неё есть работа — в загородной больнице, частенько приходится и Ла-Манш пересекать — однако ожидалось, что после войны женщины вернутся по домам.

Тине здесь возвращаться некуда, а в последних письмах Куини пишет, что Джейкоб вспомнил её. Приятно узнать, что сестра счастлива, но она не могла не понимать, что рядом с этой парочкой разбитое сердце будет болеть куда сильней.

Она съехала из гостевой комнаты поместья Скамандеров — в конце концов, у Ньюта были его питомцы, и она считала, что он поправится.

Возможно, стоит вернуться в Америку, однако война и Депрессия ударила по Магическому конгрессу не меньше, чем по не-магическому. Теперь мало кто верит в американскую мечту, люди только-только начали отстраиваться заново. Старые основы рухнули — пришло время для нового. Новых дел. Новой работы. Новой жизни.

Тина говорит себе, что начнёт всё заново — может быть, переедет во Францию, там как раз нужны авроры.

Кто-то проговаривается Тезею Скамандеру, брату Ньюта, старшему аврору министерства, что она ищет работу. Тезей — большой человек. Он привык принимать решения за других.

— Оставайся, Тина, — говорит он, когда она, готовая выложить на стол все контраргументы, приходит к нему в кабинет.

И он смотрит так, будто знает куда больше, чем кажется.

— Ньют хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась. Пожалуйста.

 

***

Он стоит к ней спиной, кормит гиппогрифов матери. Волосы у него всё такие же поразительно рыжие, похожие оттенком на золотистую масть его питомцев.

— Я хотела с тобой поговорить, — начинает Тина.

Он удивлённо оборачивается, протягивает руку, чтобы с «Тише, девочка!» погладить не менее ошарашенного гиппогрифа.

— Как закончишь, я буду ждать тебя в доме, — как можно невозмутимее говорит она. — Сварю кофе. Я сегодня купила немного у итальянских беженцев.

 

***

Он сидит, тянет горький кофе. Тина свой почти допила. Сейчас ей нужно подстегнуть себя — она так устала месяцами пить то чёрный, то красный, то зелёный чай. Но хорошего понемножку.

— Я не Лита, — шепчет она. — Но я чувствую к тебе что-то — то же самое, думаю, когда-то чувствовала и она. Вряд ли вам обоим было легко.

— Лите не было до меня никакого дела. — Ньют старательно пытается говорить спокойно. — Поэтому мне в итоге и не удалось её спасти.

— Она не взяла тебя с собой. Лита понимала, что ваши пути разошлись, и это к лучшему. — У Тины разрывается сердце, но так легче. Сильное сердце, созданное, чтобы выжить, закачивает кофеин в усталые конечности и мозг.

Тина отбирает у Ньюта чашку и одним махом приканчивает тепловатое питьё — будто спиртное, и наливает свежего кофе.

— Мне стоило бы сказать Лите спасибо, — шепчет она, не в силах оторвать взгляд от стола. — Я не знала, как её ненавидеть — она совсем на меня не похожа.

Ньют касается её щеки мозолистой рукой, привлекает ближе, его дыхание овевает ухо, он весь дрожит.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и уходит.

 

***

В жизни есть место не только любви. В любви есть место не только радости.

Она никому, кроме своей старой квартирной хозяйки, не сказала, что вернулась в город. Тина входит в свой старый особняк, наслаждается знакомым глухим эхом, шагая по деревянному полу и коврам. Куини перед самым медовым месяцем переехала, так что миссис Эспозито до сих пор не нашла постоянного жильца — и Тина рада, что ей будет где перекантоваться пару недель, пока не решит, как быть дальше.

Этим особенно дождливым вечером она приходит поздно — в МАКУСА её по уши завалили дипломатическими бумагами. Бюрократии стало только больше — похоже, в ответ на попытки не-магического правительства поставить на ноги посткризисную экономику.

Она ставит галоши у двери, вешает на сушилку пальто.

— Ты одна, Тина?

Она улыбается.

— Как всегда, миссис Эспозито.

За спиной скрипит половица.

— Не совсем.

А!

Она оборачивается.

И видит Ньюта Скамандера — на ковёр с него уже натекла лужица. В руках у него знакомый чемодан, на плечах — старое синее пальто. Зелёные глаза широко распахнуты — он будто не ожидал её встретить. Теперь Тина уже знает, что так Ньют выглядит в состоянии крайней сосредоточенности.

— Мистер Скамандер.

— Ньют, — поправляет он.

Она поднимает бровь, прислоняется к перилам, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Так мы ещё друзья? Ч-что вы тут делаете?

Он моргает, оглядывается — будто боится, что из-под отстающих обоев высунется квартирная хозяйка и замахнётся зонтиком, а то и что похуже.

— Эм… — начинает Ньют. — Нет, не друзья. Видишь ли, я хотел бы увезти невесту в Европу. Потому и приехал в Америку.

У неё стискивает сердце.

— Кто она? — Наверняка богатая чистокровная наследница из МАКУСА. А может быть — такой же натуралист как он сам, много лет изучала американских магических существ.

— Трудный вопрос, — бормочет Ньют.

Он стремительно поднимается по лестнице. Тина окидывает его взглядом: возможно, это видимость, но у него явно что-то на уме. В шагах проскальзывает уверенность, которой не было несколько месяцев назад. И вот он неожиданно оказывается рядом, взгляд его полон теплоты, страха и надежды.

— В смысле… подтвердить помолвку. С девушкой из Америки, которая приехала ко мне в Европу.

Тина морщится.

— Не надо меня жалеть, мистер Скамандер. Я всегда без этого обходилась…

— З-з-знаю! — перебивает Ньют, неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, катает на скулах желваки. — Ты самая чудесная, потрясающая девушка, которую я знаю и это… для себя. Тина, я делаю это для себя. И мне хочется, чтоб ты… — Он вздыхает и продолжает уже мягче: — Чтобы ты ответила — за себя.

— На что?

— Тина, — твёрдо произносит он. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Так тихо — её словно контузило, Тина пялится на него, будто у него изо рта торчат щупальца — как у графорна.

— Я так виноват перед тобой… — произносит Ньют. Опускается на колени, кладёт чемодан на пол и запускает внутрь руку. Тина ждёт, что сейчас оттуда полезет какая-нибудь кусачая и брыкучая тварь, но вместо этого на свет появляется маленькая шкатулка, внутри которой лежит очень маленькое кольцо.

— Это бабушкино, а потом его носила мама. Ты ей очень понравилась, Тина, — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, не отрываясь, с тревогой и нежностью. — И мне ты тоже очень понравилась. Я б-бы…

— Я не Лита, — перебивает она — она так устала карабкаться, устала ощущать себя негодной.

— Нет, — до боли искренне улыбается Ньют. Он всё ещё протягивает ей кольцо, пытаясь сохранить равновесие на больной ноге. Глаза у него блестят, волосы насквозь промокли от дождя. — Мерлин, как я рад, что ты — не она.

Из стены высовывается ярко-жёлтый зонтик и едва не протыкает Ньюта, заставляя того удивлённо вскрикнуть, а Тину — подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Да ради Мерлина, поцелуй её уже! Тина! Твоя сестра никогда не тянула кота за хвост!

У Ньюта отвисает челюсть. Тина чуть улыбается, невольно хихикает.

— Это миссис Эспозито, — поясняет она.

— М-милая дама, — выдаёт Ньют, выпрямляется, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от ставшей теперь совсем обычной стены. А потом снова оборачивается. — Эм, так можно мне?

Тина прищуривается.

— Можно — что? — Увезти её обратно в Англию? Жениться? Напялить ей на палец это блескучее чистокровное кольцо Скамандеров?

Она ещё думает, а потом всё меняется. Она распахивает глаза — его мозолистые тёплые руки мягко приподнимают её лицо за подбородок, кончики пальцев нежно касаются щеки, а к губам прижимаются его обветренные, робкие губы.

Он отстраняется, взгляд у него совершенно ошалевший.

— Ты же знаешь, это ты. Только ты.

Тина всегда была тем, кто отдаёт. И не знает, осталось ли хоть что-то от её сердца.

— А откуда мне знать? — выдыхает она, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя и приглушить предательский грохот сердца. — Мужчины много чего говорят.

Ньют снова придвигается ближе — так близко, что касается кончика её носа своим.

— Согласен. Люди вообще много говорят. Дай мне доказать, Тина. До конца жизни, если позволишь.

Тина кивает. Она карабкалась, выживала, так долго лезла из кожи вон. И теперь собирается сделать кое-что лично для себя, ответить — за себя.

И потому Тина обхватывает его за шею, притягивает ближе и заставляет его снова прижаться губами к её губам.

Она не знает, что готовит ей будущее, но в этот миг обретает жизнь, любовь и радость — всё сразу.

— Ай, молодца! — хихикает миссис Эспозито из противоположной стены.

Тина улыбается и чувствует, как Ньют улыбается в ответ.


End file.
